


Breathe

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for 11/21, We're lucky he's a trooper, Y'all really think he's okay after that shit in November?, nah, spoilers for November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: 11/21. The decision to steal Shido's heart was unanimously settled, but Akira's still physically and emotionally feeling the aftereffects of his stay in the interrogation room. Lucky for him though, his girlfriend sneaks back to check on him one more time.





	Breathe

He finally felt like he could breathe again.

The familiar scent of various coffee beans lingered, even when the shop has been closed for most of the day. The _Sayuri_ was still hanging at the wall closest to the door, her beauty well complimenting the style of the shop as it always did. And the one thing that brought him close to smiling was hearing the laughter from his friends that filled the room not too long ago. Despite everything that had happened to him in the past few days, Leblanc looked and felt the same as it always did, and it brought Akira a strong sense of comfort.

But despite his sense of comfort, his senses were still a little dulled from the drugs that he was injected with during his incarceration. He could still feel a dull pain upon his leg, a rude reminder of when that officer stomped on it with such force that even he was scared he was going to break it. Though he couldn’t feel pain upon his face anymore, Akira could still see a nasty bruise upon his cheek from the mirror above one of the sinks. He imagined that if he would so much as touch it, it’ll probably hurt like hell. His wrists ached, even when he wasn’t handcuffed anymore. Dark marks still made their place there, reminding him of exactly how long he was in those cuffs. ( _And he wasn’t going to lie, it was so damn **itchy** on top of the pain too._ ) And it wasn’t a surprise to know that he wasn’t able to sleep through it all -- who could, if they were in his place? The dark bags under his eyes was a telltale sign of his exhaustion.

Akira took a moment to take off his glasses so that he could rub his eyes a bit, ignoring the dark bags that rested underneath them. He felt like his body was heavy and his head was filled with water. His free hand squeezed the leather of one of the booth’s seats, but whether that action was born from keeping himself steady or a show of pent up frustration, he didn’t know anymore. Their target was known and his mission was clear, yet he still held some unsorted feelings deep in his heart. And that wasn’t even the half of it. _‘Just go upstairs,’_ he thought to himself, dragging his hand down his face. _‘Sojiro and Futaba’s up there. Morgana’s up there. You can sleep in your own bed. You’re alive. You’re safe. You’re fine.’_

He knows all of that in his head, but it doesn’t make him move any faster.

Shaking his head to snap himself out of a short daze, Akira starts to move towards the staircase to the attic. Not only because of the reasons he listed in his mind, but there was little point in pretending to be dead if some passersby can see the shadow of his beaten self from the other side of the door. But before he could even get close to the stairs, he could hear the bell above the front door chime, indicating that someone entered the shop.

 _‘Oh, **shit**.’_ was all Akira could think at that moment, his face immediately dropping in reaction. The sign had said _‘Closed,’_ he knew, so he was hoping to god that it was one of his friends that opened the door. If not… surely he could still defend himself even if he’s like this, right?

“Sorry! I didn’t scare you, did I?”

He couldn’t help but sigh in relief right there. Even better.

“Hey.”

A smile grew upon Akira’s face as he turned around to see Ann by the doorway, with her trying to be discreet in trying to close the door without looking too suspicious. Granted, it wasn’t helping her by any means. She was being way too obvious, especially with the look of comedic caution on her face. But he didn’t really care. Simply watching her was enough to put Akira at ease.

“No, it’s fine. Forget something?” he asked. Ann left at the same time the others did, so he was assuming that was the reason she came back.

“S-Something like that, yeah.” she answered. 

Deciding that she was in the clear, she briskly walked across the room towards Akira’s side without delay. Before Akira could ask what it was that she possibly forgot, he was met by Ann capturing him in a tight hug and burying her face against his chest. “Ah --” He was stunned for a moment, but only for a moment. When it finally clicked in his head, he closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around her without a word. Akira allows his body to relax despite the pain, leaning his head against Ann’s with a light nuzzle against his unmarred cheek. The two remained unmoved in that position for a while, until Ann finally broke the silence.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this all day. You don’t know how happy I am to see you, Akira...” she says softly, turning her head slightly so that her cheek pressed against his chest. Akira adjusted accordingly, but he didn’t say anything yet.

“I gotta admit… I was so freaked out for a minute there... I was hoping so badly that the plan worked…” she began, but then shook her head. “A-Actually, it’s more like I wanted to believe the plan worked. I couldn’t allow myself to think of anything else besides that. But when I saw the news in Shibuya… a part of me couldn’t help but get terrified.” Her lips thinned as she recalled that moment in her mind, and Akira could feel her hold on him tighten. “I couldn’t even think about coming to Leblanc if I wasn’t completely sure. It was like… I was holding my breath, you know? But I knew I had to be patient... I wanted the chance to see for myself.”

It was then that Ann pulled away slightly to look up at him, and Akira could see the buds of tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Despite that, however, Ann had a relieved smile on her face.

“I’m so glad… you’re okay…!”

Akira’s gaze softened, looking down upon his girlfriend with warmth in his tired eyes. He reached out his hand just so he could caress her cheek, his thumb ready to wipe away any stray tears that would dare fall. He couldn’t even imagine what hearing the breaking news live must have been like… especially if everyone was trying to act normal despite what was going on. Even though their plan worked… actually executing it must’ve been more of a strain than he thought it would be. Especially since things got _way too close_ for comfort. **Too close**. A part of him is still a little shaken, not that he would readily admit it. He couldn’t blame her for getting scared at all. 

“Sorry, Ann…” he voiced, feeling the need to apologize. “Sorry to worry you.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m okay.” Ann assured, shaking her head. She couldn’t help but lean her head against his hand for a minute, closing her eyes as her own hand rested on top of his. That moment of relief waned for a moment, as Ann’s expression changed into one of concern. She had imagined that Akira must have been tired when everyone was all together, but it was hard not to notice the bruise upon his face. And as she took hold of the hand that cradled her cheek, she noticed the bruises from what looked to be from handcuffs on his wrist. She sucked in the air from her teeth in her reaction, afraid to hurt him if she so much as touched the bruise on his face. God, when she actually has the chance to really look at him, she realizes that he’s more banged up than he was letting on.

“You _are_ okay though, right?” she asked, wincing a little.

“...I will be,” Akira replied. It wasn’t a definite ‘okay’, but he felt like it was the best answer he’s got. Or rather, one that he could give. “Although I gotta admit, some parts of my body still hurt. I don’t even want to look at my legs, and my head’s still spinning. But hey, for a dead man, I don’t look half bad.”

“Jokester,” Ann chuckled, flashing a weak smile. Akira chuckles a little too, though coming from him it sounded half-hearted compared to how he laughed when everyone else was here. She knew by now that those little quips of his can be used a brave front. 

It was understandable since he was still recovering, but she noticed that his movements were much slower than usual, even when he was taking it easy. Even now, he tilts his head down so slowly as he rests his forehead gingerly against hers. He doesn’t say much of anything, he didn’t need to. He only closes his eyes and just lets himself be with her in that moment. Ann doesn’t say anything either, instead opting to allow him this reprieve. Daring and fearless as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves can be, right now he just looked so… vulnerable. He’s exhausted, that much was obvious. It was the fact that he was allowing it to show that was the striking part. He hated feeling like that, she knew.

To know what he’s been through in that room… it amazed her how the real world can be so much harsher than the world from her dramas, or rather, how corrupt these particular adults can really be. They all knew that there was going to be a hit out on him, but being beaten up and drugged on top of that? Ann gently traces the lines upon the healing bruise upon Akira’s wrist, and her face just begins to darken as she tries to imagine it for herself.

 _“...Bastards.”_ she couldn’t help but seethe. The way she spoke the word itself was soft, but Akira could just hear the pure fury in her voice. His eyes opened as Ann pulled away from him slightly, a scowl darkening her expression as her jaw clenched and her eyes hardened. There was an outrage coming, and she showed no signs of stopping. “I still can’t believe they put you through all of that! I mean, drugs?! They were already planning to kill you in the first place, but that… that was beyond cruel! What kind of bullshit is that?!” Ann was red in the face as she spat out what she was stewing deep inside for the past few days, not even aware at the moment that she had raised her voice. She realizes this soon after, and she winces in her embarrassment. 

“T-That was loud… sorry.” she apologized sheepishly. She peeked behind Akira to see if Sojiro or anyone else that was still in the building would come down the stairs to see what was the matter. Akira turns his head, but he doesn’t see anyone coming down. It was a relief to Ann, but she heaves a long sigh that brings Akira’s attention back to her. Her attention was squarely upon the mark upon his wrist, her thumbs absentmindedly rubbing against it with care. She looked calmer than she did a moment ago, but she looked as though there was still a lot on her mind.

“Hey,” she began. “Did you even imagine things getting this intense back in spring? When we were still dealing with Kamoshida?”

Akira shook his head. “No. Nothing like this.” he answered. Of course, there was a lot that he didn’t expect or counted on happening when he came here in the spring. A lot’s happened since that day, it almost felt like it was a distant memory at this point. Not only for the Phantom Thieves, but for Akira personally as well. The relationships that he’s built, the friends that he’s made, the memories that he’s formed… and the lives that he has touched in ways he never imagined possible... whenever he reflects on that on his own, it still surprises him that he was capable of doing those things. And to think that he was so dangerously close to losing all of that in one fell swoop… he will never admit that he was scared so easily. 

But he was… oh how he was. Putting everything that happened to him in perspective, he has never been so scared in his life. “I never imagined anything like this when we first started out. This was way deeper than any of us thought it would be… I never felt such fear in my life, not even in the Metaverse. Honestly, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, Ann.” he admitted. His gaze was solemn, even as a small smile formed upon his lips. When Ann looks up to see his face, she could see a vulnerability there that he only allows her to see. And putting that in mind, it just made her heart drop when Akira spoke again.

“...I’m just glad that I didn’t die.”

Ann was at a loss. What could she even say to something like that? She had doubted anything she would say would be any good, so she instead did the only thing that she could think of. “Akira… c’mere.” she said, pulling him to her in another embrace. The only thing she could think to do is just… hug him. Hug him tight for dear life and don’t let him go. That’s all she’s wanted to do for the past few days, and it just felt right to do it again here. She could feel his arms wrap around her waist, his cheek gently resting upon the top of her head. His body relaxed at her warm touch, and Ann knew then that her choice of action was the right one.

“This thing with this guy, Shido… it’s on a whole different level.” she said. “I don’t even want to imagine what would happen to this country if he’s Prime Minister. But honestly? That’s not the only reason why I wanna take him down.” Her hand then grips the back of his clothes, slightly shaking as she frowns to herself. “When I think about what they’ve been putting you through in there… it makes my blood boil. I know I said I’d never forgive you if you didn’t come back, but… I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You’re so important to me in more ways than one...” 

When she looks back up at Akira again, there was a passionate look in her eye, one that he can recall she had back with Kamoshida’s palace. “When we find Shido, I’m gonna make him pay for doing that to you. Mark my words.”

Akira couldn’t help but smirk then. _‘There she is.’_ he thought to himself. Though she’s furious, Ann was also very determined to stop this just as everyone else was. That passionate and driven side of hers was one of the many things that drew him to her, after all. “Save that fire for the palace, yeah? We’re gonna need it when we bust in there and steal his treasure.”

Ann formed a wry grin after hearing that, a grin that seemed to say _‘Who do you think you’re talking to?’_ in Akira’s mind. “Oh, you _know_ there’s more where that came from.” she replies with a wink.

“There’s no doubt in my mind.” he replies with a low chuckle.

“Good.”

The both of them couldn’t help but smile at each other then, smiles born from an assurance that came with fighting together side by side for a long time. Though the odds seemed to be slim on the surface, here they were smiling with great confidence that they’ll turn the tables to their advantage. The stakes were greater than they’ve ever been thus far, and they’ve had so much to lose if they fail. But in the end, for the Phantom Thieves, it was business as usual.

“I should probably go before the last train takes off without me. I just came back to check on you. Besides, I know you must be exhausted anyways, Akira.” Ann said, reluctantly taking a step back from him so that she could head to the door. “Make sure you get some sleep, okay? And uh, maybe a shower when you get the chance?” She closes an eye then, her last comment being both a serious and a teasing one.

“Ouch.” Akira laughed. He couldn’t even fight her on that one. He probably smelled like sweat, stress and death all at once. Not a good look. “Be careful, alright? I’d walk with you to the station, but I’m kinda supposed to be dead.”

“Oh, you. You’re forgiven.” she replies with an slight eyeroll. Even so, she still keeps her smile as she begins to walk towards the exit. Ever the gentleman, that one. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“...Ann, wait.”

Akira’s sudden call makes Ann stop in her tracks, her arm falling back to her side instead of grabbing the handle on the front door. As she turns around to see what he called her for, she’s greeted with Akira briskly walking across the room towards her despite his pain. The distance between them was, once more, quickly closed, with Akira catching Ann in a sweet kiss. Ann was stunned for a second, but only for a second. She wraps her arms around him lovingly, with Akira following suit. He presses her close to his body, not caring if he felt that dull pain or not. He just wanted to feel her lips again. He’s waited this long, let him have that much.

Time stands still for the both of them, they who were completely absorbed into this sweet moment. Even when Akira pulls away reluctantly, both his and Ann’s eyes were still closed. Their foreheads rested against each other as their faces remained close. As if in sync with each other, they both took in a long breath and heaved a long sigh, as if they were finally allowing themselves to breathe again. When their eyes finally opened, Akira smiled before he broke the sweet silence.

“I’m happy to see you too.”

Ann blushed a bit at that, her cheeks turning into a shade of faint red. God, they’ve been dating for a couple of months and he can still get her like this. Unbelievable. “Dork.” she sighs, but she’s smiling back at him regardless. Ann couldn’t help but feel like being a little greedy, so she steals a light peck on his lips before she turns to the front door for good.

“I’ll see you later.”

“See you.”

With that goodbye, he was alone again.

Akira couldn’t help but have a goofy smile on his face even when Ann is long gone. He’s alone in the cafe again, and he figured that Sojiro must be wondering what the hold up was if he hasn’t gone upstairs yet. Though, with Ann’s angry outburst from earlier, he probably already knew what was going on.

Even so, he feels a great wave of comfort wash over him, greater than the previous feeling that he felt before. “You’re fine.” he tells himself softly, as if to assure himself again. This time though, he can truly mean it. He then turns on his heel to finally head upstairs to rest. When he wakes up tomorrow, it’ll be back to business. The Phantom Thieves had a great enemy to take down, after all.

But for now, Akira can breathe again.


End file.
